


Café on the Square

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [43]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry waits for a contact<br/>prompt: square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café on the Square

Harry sat at the café slowly drinking a cup of coffee and pretending to read the paper. He was perfectly situated to watch the comings and goings on the town square. He'd know the minute his contact arrived and he'd be able to see if she was being followed. Lee had a table in a café similar to his on the other side of the square and was watching to make sure no one snuck up on him. Technically their plan was fool proof but that was when Harry started to make contingency plans just incase something did go wrong.


End file.
